¿Por qué estamos así?
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Harry, después de mucho tiempo sólo se pregunta ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Las cosas que ha hecho son las correctas? o es que ¿Acaso, sólo acaso alguien controla su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí con una historia... un Harmony para no perder la costumbre, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JK.**

* * *

**¿Por qué estamos así?**

A sus ya diecisiete años, Harry, aun no lograba entender. Y es que su cabeza era un lio enorme, todo era complicado, las decisiones que había tomado esos años podría decir no eran muy buenas, casi podía asegurar que eran un tanto desastrosas, pero sin duda lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de saber que por muy desastrosas que fueran, eran correctas ¿Cierto?

Y ¿Cuál era la razón de esta confusión que día a día cobraba más fuerza? La respuesta era simple: su corazón. Porque por algún motivo su corazón siempre le decía una cosa y una voz extraña le decía todo lo contrario, y él siempre le hacía caso a esa voz misteriosa, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero siempre le hacía caso, era como si esa voz tuviera cierto poder en él. Dejarse llevar por ese extraño poder lo había llevado a un punto tal que todas sus decisiones le estaban cobrando factura.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras el pensamiento de dar lo que fuera por averiguar que era exactamente ese poder llegaba a su cabeza, en ese momento y tratando de calmar un poco sus pensamientos levanto la vista, el lago de Hogwarts fue lo primero que vio, no pudo evitar sentirse en paz al verlo, todo porque ya no había amenaza, Voldemort había muerto. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, los recuerdos de esa pelea eran aun difusos, se perdió sólo unos segundos en el pasado para después sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

— Bello día ¿Verdad, Harry?

Al escuchar esa voz supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, ella era la principal razón por la que sentía su mundo estaba de cabeza, levanto lentamente la vista y trato de sonreírle a aquella chica.

— Hermione.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Todos te buscan, Ginny, no deja de gritar.

No pasó desapercibido para él, el hecho de que la castaña sonrió con amargura después de informarle el ultimo berrinche de su novia, casi podría jurar que estaba un tanto triste, al ver esto lo sintió de nuevo, su corazón quiso hablar, quiso decirle a Hermione tantas cosas que llevaba tiempo escondiendo, cosas como que ya no le importaba si Ginny, se la vivía gritando, llorando o pataleando, para él las cosas habían cambiado a tal punto que sabía la castaña era la mujer que él más quería, pero apenas quiso abrir la boca para decirle aquello a Hermione, la voz, apareció de nuevo.

"_**Ginny, debe estar con Harry"**_

"_**Harry, ama a Ginny"**_

"_**Hermione, es su hermana"**_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar aquellas palabras, aquellas estúpidas oraciones que más bien parecían reglas, estúpidas reglas dictadas por una persona que no lo conocía, que no sabía lo que él quería.

Supo que Hermione, había notado su gesto y lo veía con preocupación, él sabía que últimamente su amiga se la vivía preocupada por él ya que al parecer era la única que notaba algo no iba bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, pero de nuevo esa voz…

— ¿Voz?

Notó como la preocupación en Hermione, aumentaba de manera considerable. No pudo evitar el pensamiento de que aun preocupada su amiga, era hermosa.

"_**Harry Potter, debe amar a Ginny Weasley"**_

— ¡Ya basta!

— No te dije nada.

— No, tú no, esa voz, esa maldita voz que no me deja hacer lo que yo quiero, Hermione… esa voz me controla.

No le importaba el hecho de que su amiga lo tachara de loco, la verdad ya no podía más, tenía que contárselo a alguien y sabía no había mejor confidente que Hermione, después de todo, siempre fue ella.

— ¿Te controla? ¿Harry, estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

— No.

Con el rostro lleno de preocupación, Hermione, se acercó a él y le tomo la mano, al sentir este contacto sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, fue entonces que de nuevo su corazón quiso hablar, pero por supuesto aquella voz, no lo permitió.

"_**Hermione, era como su hermana"**_

— ¡No es mi hermana!

— ¿Harry?

Sabía que no le estaba diciendo mucho a su amiga, era por eso que no lo comprendía, tal vez era momento de contarle aquellos terribles sueños, hablarle de esa maldita voz que no lo dejaba vivir.

— Hermione, te voy a contar algo.

— Sabes que me puedes contar todo, estoy aquí.

Le agradeció sin palabras, como muchas veces lo había hecho, acaricio la mano de Hermione con ternura y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, fue entonces que lo pudo escuchar claramente, fue tan fuerte que incluso supero a aquella voz de su cabeza.

"_**Ama a Gi…"**_

"_**Tú amas a Hermione Granger"**_

**"E**_**lla no es tu hermana"**_

**"G**_**inny sólo es la hermana de tu mejor amigo"**_

— Eso es cierto.

— ¿Qué es cierto?

Miró con intensidad a su castaña amiga, la verdad era que no sabía por dónde empezar.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Tenía que aceptarlo aquella situación ya le estaba asustando, dio un vistazo a Harry, su amigo le sonrió un poco y esto basto para que su corazón diera un brinco, de esos que desde hace ya mucho tiempo le regalaba cada vez que estaba al lado del moreno.

"_**Hermione, ama a Ron"**_

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿Hermione, qué dices?

— Nada.

Mordió su lengua para no hablar, y es que por más que quería sincerarse con su amigo algo se lo impedía, ¿Cómo decirle que llevaba años escuchando una voz? Una voz que le dictaba que hacer cada segundo de su existencia, una voz que por alguna razón no podía desobedecer, recordó una de las muchas veces que había llegado a escucharla, el hacerlo logró que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna.

_Era un suceso que todos esperaban, aun así verlo le sorprendió, era en verdad increíble que Harry, por fin se hubiera decidido, Harry, su amigo besaba a Ginny Weasley en la sala común en presencia de todo el mundo. No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se desgarraba, su alma agonizaba… todo porque últimamente a Harry, no lo veía igual, cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban, por muy extraño que aquello se escuchara algo le decía que comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad por su gran amigo. Todo esto la llevaba a aquel momento, dónde quería gritarle a la menor de los Weasley se alejara de su amigo, quería… lo deseaba pero no pudo._

"_**Debes de sonreír"**_

"_**Eres feliz"**_

"_**E**__**so no es cierto, me duele"**_

**"S**_**ufro, quiero llorar"**_

**"A**_**sí debe de ser, tú eres como su hermana"**_

"_**SONRIE"**_

_Fue en ese instante que Harry, busco su mirada y por alguna razón ella le sonrió radiante, como si en verdad estuviera feliz por lo que él había hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho era demasiado tarde, ahora Harry, veía con cierto nerviosismo a Ron, no entendía, no comprendía… ¿Por qué había sonreído?_

Parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, aquel había sido el inicio de todo, ahora cada vez que estaba con Harry, esa voz aparecía con mayor frecuencia, y por más esfuerzos que ponía de su parte simplemente no podía desobedecer.

— ¿Hermione, estas bien?

— Si, no es nada, mejor dime que me querías contar.

Un silencio fue lo que le siguió a sus palabras, para ella fue claro que Harry, no encontraba la manera de iniciar aquella confesión, así que para darle un poco de ánimo acaricio la mejilla de su amigo y este por fin se decidió a hablar.

— No quiero que pienses que estoy loco Hermione, pero cuando estuve en cama por lo de Voldemort, yo… bueno tuve visiones.

— ¿Visiones? ¿Qué clase de visiones?

— Bueno, no eran visiones en sí, eran sueños… o al menos eso creo.

— ¿Qué es lo que veías Harry?

— Hermione, esto es extraño pero yo me veía a mí.

— ¿A ti? ¿Harry, qué tiene eso de extraño?

— Era yo pero, era más bien como si yo fuera un personaje de un libro…

Bien, esperaba que aquello fuera una broma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo la parte dos de esta historia, como verán a continuación esta historia es un tanto diferente...**

* * *

**Parte II**

Hermione, le dedico la mirada que él ya esperaba. Una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

— ¿Un libro? ¿Qué clase de libro? ¿Libro de magia? ¿Historia?

— No, no era un libro común, Hermione, eran libros de mi vida y no sólo uno, eran siete, ¡Siete! Ahí contaban todo, desde mi niñez hasta como murieron mis padres, incluso decía lo que yo pensaba.

— Harry, tal vez fueron alucinaciones.

— No lo creo, fue muy real, era como si mi alma se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo y esta viajara, recuerdo que había una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer?

— Si, era rubia, su nombre era Rowlan o algo así, era extraño, al parecer ella tenía el control de mi vida, ella decidía todo, lo que me pasaría, lo que me gustaba, lo que sufriría, todo, incluso ella decía quien moría.

Ante este hecho lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar dolorosamente saliva.

— No sólo es eso.

— ¿Hay más?

— Hay mucho más, no sólo era una copia de esos libros Hermione, eran millones, muchos millones, todo el mundo lo leía, todos conocían mi historia, tengo que decir que en verdad era popular, los niños se vestían como yo, como nosotros, los muggles conocían nuestro mundo ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Lo conocían todo, hechizos, criaturas… incluso Hogwarts.

— Harry, tal vez sólo fue un sueño

— No lo creo, ya te lo dije todo era muy real, por si fuera poco esa Rowlang me quería matar.

Ante sus palabras, Hermione llevo la mano a su boca donde la tapo evidentemente sorprendida.

— Lo sé, sabes llegue a pensar que ella era feliz matándome, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, creo que las personas que leyeron los libros la hicieron cambiar de opinión, sólo por eso, si no fuera por ellas yo estaría muerto.

— ¡No digas eso, Harry!

— No es que lo quiera decir, pero créeme todo era tan real y eso no es todo.

— ¿Hay más?

— Viene lo peor Hermione, dentro de todas esas personas había un grupo que contra todo, basándose en argumentos algo absurdos querían que yo me quedara con Ginny, querían que incluso le pidiera matrimonio, que tuviéramos hijos pelirrojos, yo… fue horrible.

Tomó aire para seguir hablando, la verdad era que aquello lo había dicho muy rápido, aun así le sorprendía que todo eso saliera con tan facilidad de sus labios, sabía que no se había equivocado en contarle aquello a Hermione, ya que por muy loco que se escuchara sabía ella le creía.

— Harry.

— ¿Si?

— ¿No te gustaría casarte con Ginny?

Él conocía esa respuesta, era muy fácil decir "No", si seguía con la pelirroja era porque aquella voz no le dejaba otra opción, pero para él era muy claro cuál era la mujer con la quería compartir el resto de su vida, con la que soñaba casarse.

"**Tú amas a Ginny"**

"**Es pelirroja como tu madre"**

"**Son el uno para el otro"**

"**Ella te ha dado tantos consejos, te da apoyo"**

— Eso es mentira.

— ¿Mentira?

— No eso, aunque bueno en cierto modo sí.

— Harry, no te comprendo.

Suspiro profundamente, sabía que era hora de contar aquello que le daba tanta vergüenza, ya que era ahí donde corría el riesgo de que Hermione, lo creyera loco.

— Hermione, escucho una voz.

Muy al contrario de lo que imagino, Hermione, no se rio en su cara, al contrario por alguna razón la chica enarco una ceja y comenzó a morder su labio en señal de que estaba nerviosa.

— Sé que es raro, pero escucho una voz, la voz de una mujer para ser más exactos, ella me dice cómo actuar en algunas situaciones aun cuando…

— Cuando tu corazón te pide a gritos que hagas lo contrario.

Al parecer aquello su castaña amiga lo dijo sin pensar, ya que inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, esto sin duda le sorprendió aún más a él.

— ¿Co… cómo lo sabes?

Vio como Hermione, bajaba la vista pensando que decirle mientras mordía con aún más fuerza su labio, era claro que jamás pensó tener esa plática con él.

— Harry, sé que esto se escuchara estúpido o tal vez de miedo pero yo escucho la voz de una mujer, una mujer que quiere que haga cosas tan tontas como celar a Ron, cuando la verdad a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo, cosas como no dejar que te diga…

— ¿Si?

— Nada.

Frunció el entrecejo ante la respuesta de su amiga, algo le decía que la chica le ocultaba algo, tenía que averiguar que era, no le gustaba para nada no saber las cosas y menos cuando venían de Hermione.

— Eso no importa Harry, mejor dime que más viste.

Era claro el intento de la castaña por cambiar de tema, y para su buena suerte funciono, ya que inmediatamente recordó ese "algo más" algo que logro que los colores se le subieran a la cara y las manos le sudaran de puro nerviosismo.

— ¿Tan malo es?

— ¡No! Es perfecto… todo lo que siempre había querido.

Esto lo dijo en un susurro tan inaudible que Hermione por supuesto no le entendió.

— No entendí lo último, ¿Lo podrías repetir?

— Dije que no es malo, al menos para mí no lo es, no sé para ti.

— Dímelo y entonces veremos.

— Yo… no sé cómo decirlo.

— Sólo dilo.

— Sólo prométeme que no vas a salir corriendo.

— No tendría porque.

— Esta bien, como ya te dije había una especie de tribu que quería juntarme con Ginny, bien, había otro grupo.

— ¿Otro grupo? ¿Y ellos con quien te juntaban?

— Ellosmejuntabancontigo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Ellos querían que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Escucho un jadeo por parte de Hermione, y después de eso nada. Sólo silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

Ante su declaración y después de aquel silencio, Hermione se sonrojó, estaba seguro que él mismo estaba en las mismas condiciones en ese momento. Temía lo que Hermione, pudiera pensar de esa posibilidad, así que tomando fuerza de lo más profundo de su ser, por fin hablo.

— ¿Tan malo te parece?

Ante su tono, Hermione, busco su mirada.

— No, no es malo pero no me podrás negar que es un poco extraño, tú estás con Ginny, lo nuestro es un poco imposible.

"_**Es como tu hermana"**_

— ¡No lo es!

Estaba cansado, siempre en momentos tan intensos como aquellos la bendita voz aparecía y arruinaba el momento, pero ya no lo iba a permitir, ya no más, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que por poco se le va el hecho de que Hermione, también había gritado algo.

— ¿La escuchaste, Hermione?

La castaña trago saliva antes de contestarle, era obvio que aquella conversación era difícil para ella.

— Si, me dijo que soy como tu hermana.

— Algo así me dijo también, la verdad me estoy cansando.

— Es cansado, y más cuando piensas todo lo contrario.

Después de hablar, Hermione, evidentemente sorprendida por sus palabras apretó los labios y bajo la vista avergonzada.

— ¿Eso piensas?

Trato de ocultar la emoción en su voz, pero era difícil, muy difícil. Hermione, ante sus palabras se sonrojó y trato varias veces de hablar, fallando penosamente en el intento, era evidente que los nervios la estaban traicionando y la verdad no supo si esto era bueno o malo.

— Bueno, yo... Harry, veras…

Trato de ponerle atención a las palabras de su amiga, pero el hecho de que en su interior dos voces estuvieran combatiendo le complicaba un poco la tarea, quería quejarse pero no lo hacía porque por alguna razón la voz de aquella mujer iba perdiendo fuerza.

— Deja de tener fuerza.

Hermione, giro su cabeza hacia él y al verlo a los ojos la vergüenza desapareció de su rostro, dejando una seriedad increíble en él.

— ¿Crees que estamos locos?

Medito un poco las palabras de su amiga, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y por alguna razón no le convencía del todo, él estaba seguro que era algo más.

— No, no lo estamos, aun así lo único que quiero saber es que me pasa.

— Más bien que nos pasa.

Le dio la razón a su amiga con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Será una maldición?

Ante la pregunta de Hermione, él chasqueo la lengua, ya posibilidad de un embrujo también lo había desechado, él sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía Rowlang.

— Es, esa mujer.

— ¿Qué mujer?

— Rowlang, estoy seguro que ella es la culpable.

— Harry, eso fue sólo un sueño.

— No fue un sueño, Hermione, estoy seguro que la voz que escuchamos es la de Rowlang.

— Pe…

Hermione, no le pudo decir más porque en ese momento unos gritos llamaron su atención, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Ginny, que evidentemente molesta se acercaba a ellos, era claro que estaba enojada por la poca atención que Harry, le había prestado desde aquella mañana.

— Amor, hasta que te encuentro.

Sonriendo como quinceañera la menor de los Weasley llegó a abrazarlo, no pasó desapercibido para él, el hecho de que Hermione bajaba la cabeza para no ver tal escena, fue ahí que sintió como la voz de su corazón iba perdiendo fuerza para que aquellas extrañas ordenes captaran por completo su atención.

"_**Ginny, es muy importante"**_

"_**Ginny, es pelirroja"**_

Le partió el alma ver como Hermione, levantaba la cabeza y le sonreía forzadamente, supo lo que pasaba, supo que aquella voz le estaba ordenando sonreír aun cuando tal vez ella no quería hacerlo.

"_**Ginny, es pelirroja, por eso tú la debes amar"**_

"**E**_**s una bruja tan poderosa, inteligente, perfecta"**_

"_**No la amas, es mentira"**_

"_**Amas a Hermione, la amas"**_

Aunque lejana, aún era capaz de escuchar la voz de su corazón, rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia Hermione, ella parecía tener una pelea interna, estaba seguro contra quien peleaba la chica, estuvo así observándola unos segundos hasta que pareció surgir un ganador, para su mala suerte, Hermione, le sonrió. Al ver esta sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, suspiro tristemente, iba a decirle algo a Ginny, cuando se percató en un pequeño detalle.

Los ojos de Hermione, no sonreían. Al contrario, aunque la joven sonreía había lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, él supo que aquellas lágrimas provenían del corazón de la castaña. Al verlas no pudo evitar sentir un poco de esperanza ya que algo le decía que no todo estaba perdido, sólo era cuestión de luchar.

— Vamos Harry, hace frio.

"_**Ve con ella, obedécela"**_

"_**Complácela, besa el suelo donde pisa"**_

"_**Es pelirroja, no lo olvides"**_

— No, Ginny.

Ante su negativa, la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que él se negara a algo que ella le pedía, soltó un bufido hizo un pequeño berrinche y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

De nuevo él y Hermione, estaban solos, su amiga al ver lo que había hecho le sonrió con sinceridad, sabía que ese era el inicio de una lucha, una lucha que ambos combatirían.

— Te ayudare a descubrir la verdad, Harry.

— Juntos lo haremos.

Los dos sonrieron y se quedaron unos minutos observándose a los ojos, aquel momento era tan íntimo, sabían lo que pasaría si continuaban acercando sus rostros de esa manera, en su cabeza aquella voz gritaba desesperada.

"¡**No**_** pueden son hermanos!"**_

"**¡Tú**_** amas a Ginny!"**_

"**¡Tú**_** amas a Ron!"**_

_**¡"Lo suyo es imposible!"**_

"**¡CORRE**_** LA CARA, NO PUEDEN, NO PUEDEN!"**_

_**¡"NO DEBEN, ESTA PROHIBIDO, NO DEBEN!"**_

"_**ELLOS, SE AMAN ROWLING"**_

"_**AUNQUE LO QUIERAS DISFRAZAR CON AMISTAD"**_

"_**El AMOR TRIUNFARA, YA LO VERAS"**_

Sus labios se tocaron poco a poco, esa voz dejo de escucharse en su cabeza o al menos así fue para él, sin importarle nada se dedicó a besar a Hermione, en un tierno y apasionante beso.

Porque juntos descubrirían la verdad, demostrarían que sus corazones eran más fuertes que aquella voz, sabían que tarde o temprano su amor triunfaría, para esto no estaban solos, lo sabían, tenían de aliados a aquellos "ilusos" a aquellos "que leen entre líneas"

Se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios, ese día iniciaba su lucha, en sus cabezas la voz no dejaba de gritar desesperada pero ellos simplemente la ignoraban.

"_**No pueden, no deben"**_

"_**Eso está mal"**_

"_**Son hermanos"**_

"_**¡NO DEBEN, NO DEBEN!"….**_

Una rubia despertó de su sueño un tanto alterada, sudaba un poco, grito varias veces "no deben, no pueden… son hermanos" estaba tan alterada que por un segundo no reconoció su propia habitación, parpadeo un par de veces y cuando lo hizo pudo ver en la pantalla de su computadora un pedazo de historia, su historia… la historia que ella había creado.

Releyó el párrafo que había escrito hace tal vez unas horas.

"**Harry se encontraba en la orilla del lago de Hogwarts después de un tiempo de paz, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, a los pocos segundos levanto la mirada y encontró ahí a la chica que lo había hecho tan feliz esos últimos meses, su novia Ginny, y no muy lejos de ahí disfrutando de la compañía de ambos estaban Ron y Hermione, por fin esos dos se habían declarado su amor, cosa que lo tenía más que contento, su vida por fin era p…"**

Termino de leer y entonces recordó su sueño ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Sin duda necesitaba un buen descanso, ya que por alguna razón aquel sueño del cual había despertado hace unos momentos no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza, no quería aceptarlo pero el hecho de ser ella la que no dejaba hablar a los corazones de sus personajes le afecto y sin duda la puso a pensar, si Harry en verdad existiera ¿Estaría de acuerdo en el como había llevado su vida hasta entonces?

Trago saliva porque sabía la respuesta. No… no estaría nada feliz.

La idea de que tal vez era hora de escuchar a aquella otra "tribu" llegó a su cabeza, se sintió un poco mal ya que ella misma se había burlado de ellos en una ocasión. Negó con la cabeza, en verdad necesitaba un buen descanso, pero antes de eso selecciono el párrafo que había escrito y lo borró.

Sin planearlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez era hora de escuchar a su corazón. Dio un pequeño bostezo apagó la computadora y se fue a dormir.

— Te dije que serviría.

— No lo sé Hermione, ¿No es muy obvio?

— Para ella todo esto fue un sueño, Harry.

— Aun así, puede sospechar.

— No pasará, para ella eso es imposible ¿Tú creerías que los personajes que tu creaste te vienen a manipular para que hagas lo que ellos quieren?

— Bueno, viéndolo así tienes razón, sólo me pregunto ¿Por qué es tan ciega?

— No creo que lo sea, más bien ella lo sabe desde el inicio, solamente que le hace más caso a la razón, lo lograremos Harry, ahora vámonos tenemos trabajo.

— ¿Más?

— Desde el inicio sabíamos que esto no sería fácil, queremos estar juntos, tenemos que luchar por ello.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos?

— Llevar inspiración.

— ¿Inspiración, y eso?

— Para que aquellos que si vieron lo que hay entre nosotros, ese amor que nos tenemos sigan creyendo en él aunque los llamen ilusos, vamos, tenemos muchas cabecitas que visitar.

— No lo entiendo, se supone que la importante es Rowlan ¿No?

— Es Rowling, Harry. Y no creas que sólo ella es la importante, porque hay personas maravillosas que escriben cosas hermosas de ti y de mí, ellos ayudan a su vez a que más personas se quiten la venda de los ojos y así sucesivamente.

Harry, rasco su cabeza en una señal de que estaba muy confundido.

— Es raro.

— Lo es, así que te sugiero que no pienses en ello te puede dar jaqueca, debemos darnos prisa, los demás pueden sospechar.

Harry, suspiro.

— Lo sé, la verdad es que ya no aguanto a Ginny.

— Pronto terminara Harry, te lo prometo.

Y así antes de desaparecer tan singular pareja se dio un tierno beso en los labios, en un segundo Harry Potter y Hermione Granger desaparecieron de la habitación de la mujer que los había creado y tantas desiciones equivocadas los había llevado a tomar, porque ya era tiempo de hacerle caso a su corazón, ya era tiempo de que ella y todos los demás los dejaran ser felices, estar juntos, como siempre tuvo que ser.


End file.
